


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 511

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [55]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 511 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 511 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 4





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 511

ECHO  
{Be}llamy, come in. If y{ou} read me, you have {lost the el}ement {of sur}prise. Over.

TRANSLATION  
_Belomi, hola. Taim yu sen ai in, yo don drop nishiv of. Yemi._

ECHO  
Bellamy, can you hear me now?

TRANSLATION  
_Belomi, yu na sen ai in nau?_

BELLAMY  
Yes. That’s better. Why Trig? What’s wrong?

TRANSLATION  
_Sha. Daun’s mou beda. Hakom Trig? Chit’s skechi?_

ECHO  
They know you’re coming. You’ve lost the element of surprise.

TRANSLATION  
_Emo get in bilaik yo’s komba raun. Yo don drop nishiv of._

BELLAMY  
Echo, listen to me…

TRANSLATION  
_Ekou, sen ai op…_

ECHO  
Bellamy, you have to go back. We have their pilot, so you’re safe, for now. But you can’t come here.

TRANSLATION  
_Belomi, yo gaf bak yo klin. Osir don hon daun ‘mo mavrik, den yo’s klir, komonou. Ba yo nou na komba hir nowe._

BELLAMY  
Not possible. It’s a long story, but we can’t go back, and we can’t stop. We’re five days out. You have that long to find us a safe way in. After that, we run out of rations.

TRANSLATION  
_Nou na kom au. Chilja: osir nou na bak op, en osir nou na hod op. Kom fai sintaim osir kamp ouder. Yo gada daun in na lok osir op klir trei. Pas daun, nou mori noumou._

MILLER  
Final rations! We’ll reach the valley at nightfall – then we attack.

TRANSLATION  
_Las mori! ‘So na hon kliron-de op kom sheidgeda – den ‘so na jomp in._

MILLER  
All of me for all of us.

TRANSLATION  
_Omon gon oson._

MAN  
Baby, please. It’s okay.

TRANSLATION  
_Sofon, beja. En’s ku._

**Author's Note:**

> For the first line, the parts in {curly brackets} are dropped by interference/static on the walkie talkie. When I translated it, though, I translated the whole thing, figuring the actor would perform the whole thing and they'd drop what they needed to in post.
> 
> I got a lot of help with vocab on this one from Slakkru. _Mori_ for "rations" comes from MRE—a term I'd never heard of, but used by preppers. It stands for "meals ready to eat". I believe we also together came up with _chilja_ , a way of pronouncing "tl;dr" for "to make a long story short". I thought that was pretty funny. I'm a big fan of _sofon_ as a term of endearment. Also _nishiv_ for "element of surprise" (from "initiative"). _Yemi_ is from "do you hear me". Was grateful for Slakkru's input on this episode!


End file.
